Bacon Boy and his magical sidekick Wonder Pig
by BaconRainbow
Summary: This story can be a little suggestive just so you guys now, overall its very hilarious story and I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Once apon a magical land of wonder,

lived what people thought was a simple man by the name of Sasuke.

It was a bright sunny morning, when he walked through the glistening field.

"Some thing's not right here....." Sasuke said feeling as if someone was watching him from a far.

"Impressive, not very many people have that kind of talent." the man said walking over to Sasuke's side

"What exsactly do you want anyway, Orochimaru?" Sasuke said aggrevated

"Don't worry it will all be over soon." Orochimaru said laughing to himeself

"What on Earth are you mummbling on about now?" Sasuke said giving Orochimaru an evil glare

"I'm going to change your life. Aren't you the least bit exsisted?" smirking Orochimaru said laughing

"No, you baka. Now Leave me be. Before I kill your ass." Sasuka threatend

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke. I know you have better manner's than that." Orochimaru said smaking him across the face. Sasuke half pulled out his sword. "No need for violence, my dear. Just come with me so we can get this over with." Orochimaru said lending out his hand

"I don't want any baka!" Sasuke screamed cutting Orochimaru's right hand almost completely off. "You fool you'll pay for this!" Orochimaru hissed pulling out a test tube filled with blue liquid out of his pocket. Sasuke braced himself. Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke gripped his sword tightly. Orochimaru jerked his jaw open pouring the blue liquid down his throat. Sasuke quickly slashed his sword across his chest practally bleeding him out, then wiping off the blue liquid off his face. "What the hell was that crap?! It tasted like fish pee." Sasuke complained

"A specail recipe that'll change you for life." Orochimaru chuckled as he continued to bleed out

"I don't understand what your blabbing on about, but I don't have time for this non-sence." Sasuke said placing his foot ontop of Orochimaru's bleeding chest. "It'll all be over quick." he said finally putting his sword through Orochimaru's still beating heart. As smoke now covered the field,

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! I... I.... I-" Lee said being cut off "Lee I don't need this crap right now, now get out of my way." Sasuke warned putting his sword away, and facing his back against Lee

"But the baby!" Lee screamed sobbing. Sasuke turned around and gave Lee a strange look.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN?!!!" Sasuke spazzed

"Huh? You don't know? Well, I guess I can see that happening." Lee said puzzeled, Sasuke glarred.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." Sasuke demanded

"The _baby_. Duh!" Lee said as this strange aruraing light started to e mence from Sasuke's body. "Wha- What's going on?" Sasuke paniced, as he started transforming into a plain and simple piece of bacon. Lee laughed at the sight of Sasuke, then he too transformed but not into bacon he bacame a flyinig, affro-wearing, pig. "This was sooooooo uncalled for." Lee snorted

"_YOU_ what about me?! Im Bacon for crying out loud!" Sasuke bickered

**What will come of these too, and there new adventures?**

**Only you can decide! **

**-BaconRainbow**


	2. Chapter 2

Last we left of are Heroins... I mean heros were in Aw over there changes for they had become Bacon Boy & Wonder Pig. Let's see what are heros are up to.

"I can't believe this! You know what I refuse to believe this. Cause this is all a dream, and I'll wwake up from it any minute now." Sasuke said closing his eyes

"Well believe it frog breath. Your bacon an I'm a pig. That's who we are now just face the facts. But that doesn't mean we should give up hope."Lee said smiling

"Shut your damn 'youthful' lov'in mouth. Just because you wanna be youthful and share the wealth doesn't mean others do to pinhead." Sasuke argued

Lee sobs "That wasn't nice at all!"

"W-what is wrong with you?" Sasuke said bewildered

"Yeah you wish I was your Skittles." Lee said bitterly as he sat back down in the glistening feild

"I repeat what is wrong with you? Were not on a yoai show." Sasuke confessed

"uuuhhh... was saying that really necessary Sasga- I mean Ssasuke?" Lee said uncomfortable

"Hold on babe I need to put on my chapstick before you do anything." Sasuke said happily

"uuuhh... wow. I really didn't see that coming. Wha-" Lee said interupted

"It's all right hun." Sasuke said kissing Lee "mmmhhhmmm" Lee said trying to shove Sasuke off of him, Sasuke wouldn't budge as then Lee felt Sasuke's hand slide down to his ass and squeeze. Lee manged to finally escape Sasuke's lips "What on Earth do you think your doing?" Lee said tense

"Hun is something wrong?" Sasuke said hurt by Lee's behavior

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your hun. I have a _girlfriend_!" Lee said blistering with fury

"Now, what has gotten into you mister grumpy pants?" Sasuke said smiling smacking Lee's ass

"Stop that!" Lee said uncomfortable as Sasuke sat on Lee's lap Lee got irritatedd. Then Sasuke started 2 jump up an down on Lee's lap "S-s-stop that!" Lee said blushing "Oh it's alright hun. I'll take good care of you." Sasuke said happily

"Were supposse to be su-u-uper heeerios! Not newly wedds!" Lee complained

Sasuke made a sad face "Just 'cause were suppose 2 help save the world doesn't mean we can't-" he was cut off

"No! No! NNnnnoooooo! Were nothing like that, your suppose to hate me!" Lee said trying to fight off his hornyness

Ring, ring, ring. Went Sasuke's cell vibrating in his pocket. It always seems to smell like sweet strawberrys when someone calls. "Hello?" Sasuke said annoyed

"Alright boys. We have alot of Job's lined up for you." Kabuto said pleased

"Ooooo!" Lee said exsited

Kabuto laughed "You might want to _transform_."

Sasuke released a heavy sigh

"Now go Bacon Boy & Wonder Pig! Make us proud!" Kabuto said laughing hanging up the phone

"I hate are desiquises." Sasuke said dissaprovingly

"There not all bad. Think more possitive." Lee said smirking

"Shut up. We need to get moving." Sasuke said standing up and walking towards/down the half boarded up path

"Wait for me!" Lee quickly followed as they continued down the path till they ran into a fork in the road "Do we go left or right sir Bacon Boy?" Lee asked with curious eyes, Sasuke headed down the left the area smelled strong of skunk and had many trees"This is so exsiting!" Lee cheered Sasuke just glarred as there surrounding area got darker as they kept going crickets chirping and cascadeas was soon the only noise to be heard. "It's scary." Lee pointed out

"There's no more towns or villages for miles." Sasuke said

"Then were are we going?" Lee questioned

"Just be quite, you'll see." Sasuke said starting to soar thru the trees Lee got agravated "Could you give me a heads up next time?"

"tsh." was all Sasuke said for awhile, the sun had finally began to set "Are we there yet?" Lee asked for up teen time

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched "No!" he said

"Okay..." Lee said shutting up as Sasuke stopped an sat down in the lively green grass up against a tree, Lee soon joined him "Are you ever gonna tell me?" Lee asked

"Probally not." Sasuke replied rubbing Lee's leg. Lee glarred "You mind?" Lee said annoyed

"Nope." Sasuke said as they both sat there neither saying a single word till morning

"We should get going." Sasuke suggested

"It's an very unyouthful hour to be up." Lee muttered still pretty much asleep

"It's only 3am, your such a baby." Sasuke said standing up

"Graaahhh! Fine, have it your way." Lee got up as they were off again, before long they stopped close to an open area with a wooden building Sasuke sat there watching it "What's with-" "Ssh!" Sasuke said hushing Lee up

"Alright coast is clear, let's move out." Sasuke ordered they carefully walked towards the building, then Asuma appered infront of them an started throughing french fries at Bacon Boy & Wonder Pig

"I thought you were dead." Sasuke said

"On the contrair Bacon Boy, you are the one that's dead." Asuma giggled

"Ookay..." Lee said walking away slowly tripping over a log in falling into someone


	3. Chapter 3

In the last episode are heros were in quite the pickle, and who did Wonder Pig run into? Let us find out in...

**The Adventure's off Bacon Boy and Wonder Pig 3**

"Ooh sorry" Lee said rather imbarressed

"Oh no your fine. In fact would you do something for me?" Jiraya said

"Okay?" Lee agreed

"You didn't see anything." Jiraya said waving his arms then dissapearing in thin air

"That was weird..." Lee said wondering off to were he last saw Sasuke

then he noticed that Jiraya, Ino and Naruto wearing matching white mini mini skirts with gold sparkle details and a white tube top with a big gold glitter butterfly on the front, Posing.

"Wh-wha are you guys doing?" Lee asked beyond confusion

"More like what are you wearing? It's atroshis." Sasuke said starring

Asuma grabbed a boom box out of his pocket and hit the pla button, as Blame It by Jamie Foxx started to play.

"Oooo, this is my jam!" Sasuke started to dance with JIN (Jiraya, Ino & Naruto's group name). Ino pulled Sasuke's shirt off, you could sweat dripping off his body while he danced "Oooo, look at that hunky body." Ino said winking at Sasuke

"Psst! Psst!" Lee whispered

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Sasuke said walking over to Lee

"What Lee," Sasuke hissed "Your ruining my fun."

"Your not wearing your desquise!" Lee whispered, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, what's the worst that can happen?"

Just then a Helicopter started to land right next to the wooden building and gaint mad eating socks stormed out of the helicopter. Everyone was in shock they smelt high of chocolate. A sock with a one blue and one red ring around it stepped toward's JIN in looked up at them Ino squelled and pushed on her skirt feeling invaded. Lee walked over to the sock "Hi, what's your name?" Lee asked

"My name you ask? the sock asked back Lee nodded yes. "My name good sir is Wither Wintel Himer the 3rd, that over there is Planket." Wither said pointing to the pink sock

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" naruto cheered

"Planket's quite the gentleman don't you agree Naruto?" Wither asked

"That's a boy?" Naruto said shocked as Jiraya started eating 100 Grand bar

"Is there a problem with it?" Wither said angry

then Bacon Boy jumped at wither and bit the sock then ran into the wooden building Lee quickly followed

"Dang this place is dark!" Lee commented

Sasuke let a candel "Look a loose board." he said

Lee stepped on it "Where?... What's this liquid?" Lee asked

"It's moutain dew, and you stepped on the loose board."

Sasuke said as the building started to flood with moutain dew. Sasuke banged on the window hoping someone would notice, no one did. "What are they doing?" Lee asked

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Sasuke confessed

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Lee asked curious

"There dancing." Sasuke said as the mountain dew had reached there knees

"Dancing?" Lee asked confussed

"There _dancing._" Sasuke said

"I don't understand." Lee said

"Dirty dancing." Sasuke said finally

"Ooohh." Lee said

"Wanna make out?" Sasuke asked

"Nnooo." Lee said uncomfortable

"Why not? This will probally the last moments will have with each other." Sasuke said

"Noooo!" Lee screamed Sasuke rolled his eyes

Then Jiraya noticed that Sasuke & Lee were trapped.

"Oh my, looky there." jiraya said

"Sasuke and Lee sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Naruto said Jiraya laughed "Naruto that's enough lets leave these two love birds alone." Jiraya said winking at Sasuke, Sasuke glarred

"Were dealing with idiots. Those baka. There gonna leave us to die." Sasuke complained the mountain dew had now gone up to there necks


	4. Chapter 4

In our last episode our dear heroes were doomed to be drowned in MOUNTAIN DEW, lets see what there up to now~ :D (warning the following content contains: yaoi, yuri, violence, and a bunch of random jazz)

Sasuke does the hokey pokey and shakes it all about,

"...Sasuke this is soo-" Lee starts to say but gets cut off by Sasuke

" 'So' demeaning of me?" Sasuke asks, Lee thinks for a secound

"It sounds right but no, so unlike you." Lee replied as Sasuke pouts. Lee backs up slowly creeped out, "w-w-wa why are you naked?" Lee about screamed, Sasuke looks down.

"Oh so I am." Lee spazzes in response "Da wa wada huba ho HUH?"

"Such a baby. Why am I always the mature one?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes, then stares off into space. Lee pokes him, "Sasuke? Sasuke, something wrong?" Sasuke just stands there in a daze. "Can i have mia bankie now mamma?" he mumbles slowly falling into one of his fantasies. Lee blinks bewildered at what is becoming to his partner in crime.

~Mean while in Sasuke's fantasy~

Sasuke in his lovely waitress outfit attends to the door of his small cottage home, for the bell had just rang. He opens the door to see Mr. big shot the one the only !... okay no, what he really sees is Shino in his usual attire. Sasuke rolls his eyes "What are you doing here?" "Thought I'd drop by an see our lil' cupcake." Shino responds "Ah uh. Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you do that since it'd brake.. Oh I don't know our agree mental contract of which proves of our deversal." Sasuke sasses. Mean while, Shino barged in an took a gander around. Sasuke walks over to the coffee table an opens the case to a BIG yellow button "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you leave me no choice," He presses the button. Sending Shino off to a moon space dough and nuts cafe, were he'll be forced to do the bidding of the Socknadians! As Shino flew off, Sasuke's 'cottage' transformed to a super man spray painted auto bot hot tub, of which Sasuke jumped in naked at point blank range. Then spazzes when he sees... Sakura an Ino an a hot intense make-out session. Sauke thinks to himself "Who's fantasy is this again? And wait a dawg gone minute why are they getting naked? Hmm, maybe I could work this to my advantage..." Sasuke smirks evilly as his master plan was revealing. He at the speed of sound set up his video camera to record InSaka(Ino x Sakura). Sakura blinks "Sasuke-kun, what ever are you doing?" she said in her innocent little tone. "What am I doing, you ask? I'm just doing a little expedition." Sasuke replies sitting down in the mud for no apperant reason. Sakura shrugs then caresses Ino's face as she kissed her passionately. *WARNING the following content is not suitable for viewers under the age of 14/16, if you are under this age an would still like to read the story please scroll down to the big word that reads stop, thank you* Ino returned her lover's kiss as she slowly crept her hand up her shirt an rubbed her boobs gently Sakura moaned softly. Ino pulled her shirt up to her neck, revealing her lover's purple an pink tye-dye bra holding her 36B cup boobs, Ino unhooked the bra an licked them gently. "... Stop! Cut! Lameriono. Try again. Fail." Sasuke bickered even though he cant fight off his sudden urge of wanting to see more. Ino scoffed "Like you could do any better?" Sasuke stood up, walked over to Ino. An spread her legs apart, then bit her lip muttering "I very well could but girls are no fun." with that said he got up and walked off. Then running over to his his room to see Bobobo-Bobobobobo-Bobo (yeah will call him Bobobo for short xD) laying on the bed holding a black rose to his mouth, as red rose petals fall softly all over in the room an gental tunes play. Sasuke uncertain of what might unfold backs up, bumping his poor head on the wall. Bobobo pounces up an pins him to the wall and gently whispers in his husky voice "I've been waiting for you." Sasuke blinked, confussed. Bobobo slapped him across the face "Were the pander doodles have you been!" he screamed, Sasuke's eyes widen in pure shock "Wha-what are you talking about you crazed phsyco balloon!" He replied calmly, Bobobo pouts his lips and whimpers "How could you after all we've been through?" Bobobo starts crying.

What for tell will happen next? Find out in the next episode of BBanhmskWP. Ideas and comments are appreciated. Thank youz! And a special thanks to my friend Daren for helping me continue the story, and coming up with the hot tub concept. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again my fellow readers, and thank you for reading my story. Bacon boy and Wonder Pig appreciate it greatly. Now onward to our story~

Sasuke startled by the sudden and rappid changing of Bobobo's behavior hugs him tightly "Pleeeaaase, please don't cry. I've been thru alot which is amazing considering this is suppose to be my wonderful fantasy an all... quite frankly I'm not even sure who you are." Sasuke says with great thought awaking from his fantasy,

~In Realality~

Lee vigeriously continues to shake Sasuke, Sasuke opens his eyes wide then slaps Lee across the face "What the cran dipped apples are you doing to me, you twindle dwarf?" Sasuke says Lee confused says the following "Twindle dwarf? Dude, thats not nice." Saskue spazzes uncontrollably. "Do _you_ even know what your handeling, hm? I bet not." Lee rolls his eyes, "Don't trip over your ego there." Sasuke suddenly is wearing a short above the knee black and red dress, his hair all done up. All pretty like with sparkles and everything. Lee raises his eyebrow higher then ever before, baffled by what was standing right infront of him, moving closer with every breath he took. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke smiles and whispers in Lee's ear "Trick or," Lee a little frightned "Or what?" Sasukes kisses his cheek "Treat." Lee blinks "Trick or treat? It's not halloween. Even by some chance that it was, wouldnt be more critical that we not drown in, oh gee I don't know. MOUNTAIN DEW!" Lee argued Sasuke on the other hand crossed his arms and shook his head. taking a heavy sigh Sasuke asked, "Do you even know how I am?" Lee smacks his forhead "Oh brother, hear we go. Your... what batman?" Sasuke gasps in horror "Batman? Baaaatman? I'm not some freaking vision-less underwear on the outside of my clothes joker hunting maniac! I'm Sarah Pallin, a DUH! Hmmp." Lee raises his eyebrow once more "W- oh nevermind. Sure your Sarah Pallin and I'm Jimmy Willis, and that bum of a white sock is the host of our tea party." Lee says sarcastically, and rolls his eyes. Sasuke's eyes glistened with sparkle "Really? Really truely?" Lee smacks his forhead. Outside the little wooden building, Planket a fellow socknadain along with Wither Wintel Himer the 3rd. Planket walked over to the building and yanked open the door saving Sasuke and Lee from an untimely death. Lee blinks then jumps up with a big grin on his face "Planket! Oh Planket you saved us!" Planket rolled his eyes "It's what I do, sides' who else was gona save you two idiots?" Lee nods "True, true." Sasuke head-butts Planket and Lee's heads frustrated. Lee mumbles and rubs his head, Planket on the other hand his face turned a bright vibrant shade of red "Why how dare you touch me you ungreatful twit!" he screams. Mean while, JIN(Jiraya, Ino and Naruto) started braking down to In The End by Linkin Park. Naruto gasps in shock at seeing his former lover Sasuke Uchia free from what was suppose to be his death by moutain dew "You mind?" Ino asks Jiraya "No, not at all. Be my guest." Jiraya said gesturing to a flailing Naruto, Ino walks over calmly with a smile on her face. "Hi Ino?" Naruto said suspicious "Hi." Ino said then kicks him were the sun don't shine. Naruto cringes "What was that for?" "For being the sicking hyper active idiot star of the actual show." Ino says then dissapears in a poof of poodle sented rose buds. Then Just when everyone was mellowing out and having fun, a gaint monsterious fire tornado appered and ate everyone hole!

"Bwhahahaha!" Sasuke smacks lee hard, "Oh shut up already." "Fine, you meanie boa beanie" Lee said angrily crossing his arms, Sasuke rolls his eyes. A playboy magazine mysteriously poofs up an Lee's hands. Lee happily flips thru it drueling. Sasuke snatches said magazine an stuffs it in his mouth swallowing it hole, Lee gets down on his knees drowning in sorrow "Wwwhhhyyyyyy? They were so young! They didn't even get a chance to see tasuni(made-up island thingy)!" "Shut up moron." Sasuke says spitting a little on Lee's face. Lee stands up now in a 1967 orginal Bon Jovi custom outfit (yeah i don't know) and does the moon dance in mid-air. Fan girls and guys get together all wearing the honorary purple tangelo jello button up tee shirts throwing ballons and confetti at everyone and everything.

This has been a short and lame episode of Bacon Boy an Wonder Pig, I plan for epispode 6 to actually include some of the fan base x3 so, those fans reading such as Daren, Seth, Benji, Sarah and Cleo. bwhahahaha i put you guys names in it! xD Let me now if I can do it. And Ideas are well welcomed, im kinda ruining out of ideas anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola once again, if you are unfamiliar with what you have 'opened up' or 'clicked on' this is Bacon Boy and his magical sidekick Wonder Pig part 6. 8D now on to the show!

In our last episode our hero's were in the firey tornado,

the tornado has had them in golfed for quite some time no one truly knows whats going on outside the furious flames. Daren the furry spazzes and with the voice of charlie the unicorn "Oh Mai Gawd were falling!" Benji do-inks his head "Shut up, were not falling. spinning in mid-air maybe. But not falling." Daren rubs his head "That hurt my feelings man!" Cleo with her adorable cat ears and tail joins in on the conversation "What? Were falling? I didn't notice. The warm breeze is nice thou." Benji flails "WERE IN A FIRE TORNADO! What are you to thinking!" Daren and Cleo look at each other then at him, Daren points to Benji and says "We are here in a place of warmth and breeze, this thing has allowed us into his home. We should be respectful of his property." Benji is bewildered, then in a poof of magic and rainbows and bacon~ Sarah appears and Shino too. Daren tackle hugs Sarah but misses getting Shino instead, Shino raises his eyebrow "Hi." But with all this going on were does that leave our hero's, Sasuke and Lee? Let's find out~

-just outside the tornado 5 miles do North they landed in Virginia currently a winter wonderland beside a conveniently placed Walmart-

Sasuke irritated as usual looks around at his new surroundings "My gawd were are we NOW?" "Well how should I know lots, it appears to be Christmas time thou..." Lee responds stroking his imaginary beard Sasuke rolls his eyes Lee thinks to himself 'I should get him a present... but what to get him... hm...' and with that thought the Power Puff Girls out of no where poof up and take him away dropping him off (literally) at the mall were our little kitty friend Cleo was waiting for him outside "Oh my googles, were have you been? I've been waiting for h-o-u-r-s." she said pulling him inside the mall were they go in Hot Topic first "Ssoo I like heard you were looking for something for Sasuke,dis true?" Cleo asked whooshing her tail a little Lee nods in response letting himself wonder around the store "I don't see anything here. Nothings really popping." Lee said leaving that store and with out looking walks into a Victoria store his eyes widen taking it all in. Cleo drags him out of that store and into Macy's "Now this store has pretty much anything." Lee crosses his arms and pouts "I don't wanna! I don't wanna wanna!"

The two some continued the pattern for hours til they arrived at Ikea Lee springs himself in then screams "NO CINNAMIN BUNS? WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY?" falling to his knees and sobs

_Me: okay woot i know it was short but writer's block ya' know?

Rp: ahuh

Me: i miite be slower updating bacon boy an wonder pig now that I'm working on 'the story of a broken hearted girl' :3

Rp: what if its not as popular?

Me: well neither seem that popular yet, there both still pretty new, and not every one's gona like the same thing.

Rp: m

Me: -.-' any who, i have a dare to complete. which (for those who read the broken hearted girl story already know what popcorn means) is to in fact write a 'popcorn' i haven't quite decided if it'll be one piece or naruto. o3o so, it'd like you guys to comment a vote if you would so kindly :3

One Piece or Naurto: yaoi, yuri, ect?

If One Piece, who x who(possibility's below)?

Nami

Robin

Ace

Yumi

Zoro

Aero

Luffy

Franky

Usopp

If Naurto, who x who (possibility's below)?

Naruto

Sasuke

Lee

Shino

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Neji

Temari

Tsunada(sp?)

Konkuro

Gaara

Tenten

Kiba

(yeah there's alot of naurto peoples...)

anyway please vote, ill take votes on in comments (on any story of mine) or pm. And I'll be taking votes til' Christmas Day. :3 Member you don't need a account to comment ;)

Rp: will do, good luck.

Me: mhm :3


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: well, I had to change the rating from Teen, to Mature for this chapter :p (failing) yaoi content ahead with other fun things xD enjoy!

In the last thing, since I keep calling it different things. Lee was looking for the perfect gift for Sasuke, with some serious thinking and failed attempts at finding anything at the mall with Cleo our cute little friend. He takes the advice of his magical meatball friend. It was Christmas day, Daren the furry and Sarah carried this quite large box wrapped with Elmo wrapping paper and set it down by the tree "Remind me again, why did _we_ have to carry that heavy monstrosity?" Daren asked stretching "Because you _volunteered _us." "Oh." Daren said sitting down in front of the tree and picking up presents so he can try and figure out what they are. Benji walks over takes the present from Daren's hand and sets it back under the tree "Stop that." "Fine." Daren replied poking the box they had just carried in, "What's in this anyway?" "How am I suppose to know?" Benji says then walks off with this odd bacon army following him... "It's Lee's present to Sasuke member?" Sarah replied to Daren. "Oooh... Nope." Sarah rolls her eyes.

-That night-

Sasuke slowly approaches the present thinking it was some sort of practical joke, that would some how and some way explode in his face. He opens it cautiously and out pops out a naked Lee with a bow on his dick, Lee throws his arms up "Surprise!" Sasuke along with most of everyone else faints instantly. When Sasuke and the other fain-tee's come too. Lee is still standing inside the box naked, "Do you not like my gift Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke twitches "What on this earth makes you think I'm g-a-y?" Daren buts in "Cause you it's in your name. Sasgay." he said nodding. Sasuke annoyed throws a marshmallow at Daren then sighed, Lee made his puppy face. "What exactly-" before he could finish asking Lee had tugged him closer and pulled him into a very intense make out session. The rest of the group was silent unsure what to make of this situation then before anyone new it Sakura was topless an undressing Ino on a near by sofa. "...Why does everything have to be so perverted?" Shino finally asked "Because that's how it is. Mhm!" Naruto replied Shino rolled his eyes "Says the pervert himself." "Oh Please!"

During the tiff, Lee managed to slip away with Sasuke in his arms and to the bedroom they went. Lee gently layed him down on the bed, in the bedroom across the hallway Sakura left with only her skimpy black lace thong kisses Ino. Lee walks in mumbling 'now where did I put it?' Sakura raises her eyebrow "Hi Sakura, Ino." then walks off "Was that just me or was that weird?" Ino asked "Ignore it." mean while, Lee had manged to undress Sasuke... then it rained monkeys and the world blew up. The End! I'm joking. To a point, my friend Daren is a huge fan of this series which is why I still do it. But beyond him the fan base is really really low. So, I mite not continue this series anymore. Sorry. If I do continue, then chapter 8 will be full of yaoi/yuri. *shrug*


End file.
